List of DreamWorks Battle Royale Trophies
This a list of DreamWorks Battle Royale Trophies/achievements. Trophies/Achievements List Platinum: * Platinum Dream: Get all of the trophies in the game. Gold: * Character Clearout: Get all of the playable characters in the game. * Costume Clearout: Get all of the playable characters' secret costumes in the game. * Stage Clearout: Get all of the stages in the game. * BIG Spender: get 10000 points to spend in the shop. * DreamWorks Forever After: Complete Story Mode on Hard Difficulty. * Elite Agent: Complete every last mission in mission mode. * Master Classed: Complete any mission of mission mode on Nightmare difficulty. Silver: * Disrupting the Disruptor: Complete Story Mode. * Shrek Fan: Complete the Shrek theme in Story Mode. * Madagascar Fan: Complete the Madagascar theme in Story Mode. * Shark Tale Fan: Complete the Shark Tale theme in Story Mode. * Over the Hedge Fan: Complete the Over the Hedge theme in Story Mode. * Monsters vs Aliens Fan: Complete the Monsters vs Aliens theme in Story Mode. * How To Train Your Dragon Fan: Complete the How To Train Your Dragon theme in Story Mode. * Bee Movie Fan: Complete the Bee Movie theme in Story Mode. * Kung Fu Panda Fan: Complete the Kung Fu Panda theme in Story Mode. * Rise of the Guardians Fan: Complete the Rise of the Guardians theme in Story Mode. * The Croods Fan: Complete the Croods theme in Story Mode. * Megamind Fan: Complete the Megamind theme in Story Mode. * The Cat in The Hat Fan: Complete the Cat in the Hat Theme in Story Mode. Bronze Hidden: * Happily Ever After: Complete Arcade mode for the first time with any character. * Royal Pain: Win 10 matches as Shrek in his alternate costume. * Mrs. Fiona Charming: Win a Team Battle as Prince Charming with Princess Fiona as his teammate. * Sharkslayer: Score 3 knockouts with Oscar's Super Move * Polka Dot, Polka Dot, Polka Dot, Afro!: Win 10 matches as Marty in his alternate costume. * Hammy Goes Nuts Everywhere!: Activate Hammy's Assist on all the Over the Hedge Stages. * These are Winter Boots: Activate Ken's assist whilst fighting against Barry. * I am the Dragon Warrior: Win 10 fights as Po in his alternate costume. * Fastest Monster: Get through the San Francisco Attack level in Story Mode in at least 6 minutes or less. * Past vs. Now: Win a match as Hiccup in his Alternate Costume against Hiccup in his normal outfit. * How to Train Your Dragon: Defeat the Mind-Controlled Hideous Zippleback in Story mode as Hiccup without dying. * Highway to Hell: Activate Megamind's Super Move and Turbo's assist in the same fight. * Casual Friday: Win 15 fights as Tighten in his alternate costume. * Pitch On Ice: Defeat Pitch in story mode as Jack Frost without dying. * Daddy's Little Girl: Activate Sandy's assist. * WABAC FURVUR: Score 3 knockouts with Mr. Peabody & Sherman's Super Move on the WABAC stage. * Now That's Just Crate!: Score 3 knockouts with the Cat in the Hat's Super Move. * Disrupted Finale: Defeat the Final boss of Story mode without dying. Category:Shrek Category:Dreamworks Category:Other Stuff Category:Lists Category:Trophies